memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Elaan of Troyius
Streszczenie :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 4372.5. W ściśle tajnej misji dyplomatycznej [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] wszedł do systemu gwiezdnego Tellun. Przy stanie ciszy w eterze wzięliśmy na pokład Petri, ambasadora z Troyius, jednej z planet, a teraz zbliżamy się do planety wewnętrznej Elas." Zdezorientowani nieco przez niejasne polecenia, pisane przy burku biurokratów z Gwiezdnej Floty, Kirk i jego towarzysze szykują się do powitania Elasian. Szczegóły misji wciąż są niewiadomą. Tajemnica musi zostać utrzymana, gdyż system Tellun leży na granicy Federacja-Klingon. Naukowcy, którzy poznali Elas, nazwali mężczyzn stamtąd "brutalnymi i aroganckimi", a kobiety "bardzo specjalnymi, posiadającymi subtelną moc, która doprowadza mężczyzn do szaleństwa". Petri, kapryśny, zniewieściały ambasador Troyian, mówi, że następnym krokiem jest wzięcie na pokład stworzenia określanego jako "Dohlman", którego Troyianie boją się i nienawidzą najbardziej na świecie. Dohlman okazuje się drobną kobietą, Elaan, władczynią Elas, która wymaga absolutnego posłuszeństwa. Towarzyszy jej grupa wielkich, silnych mężczyzn, uzbrojonych nie tylko w noże, ale również w ręczną broń atomową. Petri wyjaśnia wreszcie, że Dohlman została dana władcy Troyius, celem zawarcia zaaranżowanego małżeństwa. Dwa światy uwikłały się w autodestrukcyjną wojnę i jest nadzieja, że to symboliczne małżeństwo połączy je i zaoowocuje pokojem. Jego zadaniem jest nauczenie nowoprzybyłej bardziej wyrafinowanego, "cywilizowanego" zachowania – zatem ''Enterprise musi wracać na Troyius tak wolno, jak tylko jest to możliwe. Prawie natychmiast Kirk musi udać się do kwatery Elaan (właściwie Uhury) gdyż władczyni nie jest z niej zadowolona. Kirk zjawia się tam, gdy Elaan jest w stanie furii. Petri usiłuje przekazać jej weselne dary; haftowane pantofelki, ślubną suknię i antyczny naszyjnik, jak mówi "najcenniejszy z królewskich klejnotów– dla twej ślicznej szyi!". Jej nienawiść dla niego jest oczywista. Nie chce niczego z Troyius i nie chce poznawać ich służalczych obyczajów, ale Kirk mówi jej, że musi się dostosować. Petri mówi, ze nienawidzi Elasian i nie może wykonać zadania; ta dziewczyna jest niemożliwie arogancka i gwałtowna. Troyiańscy samce zostali opisani przez nią już wcześniej, a teraz można usłyszeć, jak krzyczy o "kobiecych pętach" jako obraźliwych, mówiąc, że ona nie jest "miękką łanią, która potrzebuje poduszek, by siedzieć" (Być może zachowuje się bardziej jak mężczyzna, gdyż otrzymała wojskowe wychowanie. Kirk później mówi jej o jej obowiązkach w formie praw i nakazów). Kirk radzi Petri, by przestał być tak dyplomatyczny i zaczął postępować z nią z pozycji siły. Spock melduje o czymś, co wygląda jak sensoryczny "duch", ale nie może nim być, skoro cała aparatura pracuje, czyli że musi to być statek. Ponownie Kirk zostaje zmuszony do opuszczenia mostka, tym razem, by pójść do maszynowni, gdzie Elaan i jej osobisty strażnik weszli bez pozwolenia. Elaan nie interesuje się silnikami, chce tylko wiedzieć, czy statek byłby użyteczny podczas bitwy. Scott wyjaśnia, że bez napędu statek jest niezdatny do bitwy. Kirk mówi dziewczynie, że powinna być uprzejmiejsza, ale ona odpowiada, ze uprzejmość jest dla poddanych, nie władców. Spock i Sulu odkrywają, że "duch" jest to w rzeczywistości klingoński krążownik, a Kirk zmuszony jest ponownie podążyć do kwatery Elaan. Znajduje Petri leżącego w kałuży kwi, ze sztyletem wbitym w plecy. Udaje się go uratować, ale odmawia kontynuowania misji. Na dobitkę Najwyższy Komisarz Federacji jest w drodze na wesele. Zapytany przez siostrę Chapel czemu jakikolwiek mężczyzna miałby chcieć Elasiankę za żonę, skoro tak się zachowują, wyjaśnia jej, że to sprawa biochemii; każdy mężczyzna, którego skóra zetknie się ze łzami Elasianki zakochuje się w niej. Nie jest jednak jasne, czy przywódca Troyian temu ulegnie. Kirk wyjaśnia Elaan ważność misji, używając wojskowych określeń, podczas gdy ona siedzi i je jak barbarzyńca, bez żadnych manier. Odpowiada, że gardzi Troyianami i nie chce żyć między nimi. Kirk podejmuje decyzję, że sam nauczy ją podstaw etyki. Jednak gdy ponownie do niej idzie, zostaje zatrzymany przez jej ochronę. Sytuację ratuje Spock, który ogłusza strażników z fazera i pozwala Kirkowi wejść do środka. Elaan ponownie wpada w furię, ale Kirk również krzyczy i żąda, by zaakceptowała rozkazy Rady Elasian i Rady Troyian, które sam nazywał z irytacją wymysłami "rad, władców i biurokratów", gdy je czytał. Elaan decyduje się zaufać Kirkowi; obawia się, ze nikt jej nie polubi. Gdy o tym mówi, zaczyna płakać, a Kirk ociera jej łzy, nieświadomy ostrzeżenia Petri. Nie wiadomo, czy Elaan zrobiła to celowo, czy rzeczywiście była nieszczęśliwa; być może jedno i drugie. Tak czy inaczej, doszło do pocałunku i oboje zakochali się w sobie. Trochę później Kirk zostaje wezwany przez Uhurę, która namierzyła gdzieś w maszynowni radio, nadające na paśmie podprzestrzennym do statku Klingonów. Sygnał pochodzi od Krytona, dowódcy ochrony Elaan, który popełnia samobójstwo usłyszawszy, że ma zostać zbadany przy uzyciu Vulcan mind-meld. Scott odkrywa sabotaż; Kirk wraca do Elaan, która mówi mu, że Kryton kochał ją i to był akt zazdrości. Kirk jest ciekaw, czemu Klingoni interesują się nią, ale Elaan jest to obojętne i cieszy się po prostu, że ktoś przeszkodzi w ślubie. Radzi wykorzystać statek do zniszczenia Troyius, i obiecuje nagrodę od Elasian; ale wola i etyka kapitana są wciąż zbyt silne. To coś, co ona podziwia i rozumie. Sądząc po jej coraz łagodniejszym zachowaniu, więź dotyczy zarówno mężczyzny jak i kobiety; szanuje teraz Kirka i troszczy się o niego tak samo, jak on o nią. Wywołany z kwatery Elaan przez McCoya i Spocka, Kirk dowiaduje się o właściwościach łez Elasianek i żąda od doktora znalezienia antidotum. Statek Klingonów przygotowuje się do ataku. Scott odkrywa bombę, podłożoną pod silniki warpowe. Kirk pozornie unika ataku, obserwowany przez Elaan która przyszła za nim na mostek. Kapitan prosi ją, by poszła do ambulatorium, które podczas ataku będzie najpewniejszym schronieniem, przypominając, że wciąż jest obowiązany dostarczyć ją na Troyius. W ambulatorium dziewczyna spotyka Petri, który ponownie ofiarowuje jej naszyjnik i mówi, szczerze i bez obaw, o nadziei na pokój między ich światami. Scott próbuje rozbroić bombę, ale odkrywa, że kryształy dylitu zostały z nią połączone więc nie da się wejść w warp. Muszą mieć kryształy zamienne. Nie mogą wezwać pomocy Floty ani w żaden sposób dać znać, że są bezradni, a nie mają jak napełnić baterii fazerów. Klingoni wzywają do poddania statku. Kirk próbuje powolnych manewrów celem wprowadzania przeciwników w błąd, ale Klingoni podchodzą bliżej i strzelają. Elaan ponownie pojawia się na mostku, tym razem w ślubem podarunku, myśląc, że zaraz zginą. Spock zauważa nienaturalne odczyty energii i odkrywa, że ich źródłem jest naszyjnik, wykonany z nieobrobionych kryształów dylitu. Dziewczyna wyjaśnia, że te kryształy to pospolite kamienie, zwane radan i naszyjnik wart byłby niewiele, gdyby nie to, że według tradycji ma przynosić szczęście. W zaistniałej sytuacji chętnie odda go Scottowi do wykorzystania. Jej słowa "Jeśli mogę być jakoś pomocna, oczywiście", dowodzą, że nauczyła się wreszcie pewnej uprzejmości. Mimo nieregularności kryształów, co może powodować fluktuacje mocy, Enterprise odzyskuje moc i wystrzeliwuje dwie torpedy fotonowe w kierunku statku Klingonów. Zostaje on ciężko uszkodzony i wycofuje się, a Kirk nakazuje kurs na Troyius. Gdy Elaan przygotowuje się do przesyłu, zaprasza Kirka, ale ten nie chce iść. Dziewczyna daje mu w prezencie sztylet, mówiąc, że na Troyius nikt nie nosi broni osobistej. Otwarcie płacząc żegna się i znika. McCoy znajduje antidotum, ale Kirk wrócił już do równowagi, a Spock mówi, że Enterprise posiadł jego serce dużo wcześniej niż Dohlman. Wpisy w dzienniku :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 4372.5 . W ściśle tajnej misji dyplomatycznej Enterprise wszedł do układu gwiezdnego Tellun. Łączność została zablokowana, a my wzięliśmy na pokład Petri, ambasadora z Troyius, planety zewnętrznej, a teraz zbliżamy się do planety wewnętrznej, Elas." Pamiętne cytaty "Manewr!? Tak, możemy stawać jak śmieciarka przeciw statkowi z napędem warp..." : - Scotty, po odkryciu sabotażu Krytona "Cóż, poważnie wątpię, czy istnieje jakieś antidotum przeciw ''Enterprise..." : - '''McCoy', po odkryciu uleczenia Kirka "Mr. Spock, kobiety z pana planety są logiczne. To jedyna planeta w galaktyce, która może się tym pochwalić." : - Kirk "Ty rządzisz statkiem?" "Jestem pierwszym oficerem. ''To jest kapitan James Kirk." : - '''Elaan' i Spock, gdy Spock został omyłkowo wzięty za kapitana Zza kulis * To jedyny odcinek, który został napisany i jednocześnie wyreżyserowany przez tę samą osobę. * Tytuł nawiązuje do Heleny Trojańskiej (opowiadanie Lucasa było zatytułowane "Helen of Troyius"), kobiety, której małżeństwo było przyczyną wojny. Ta historia jest interpretacją sf sztuki Szekspira The Taming of the Shrew i Antony and Cleopatra. thumb|Scena ostatecznie wycięta * Ten odcinek bardzo przypomina odcinek The Perfect Mate. * Scena ze Spockiem, grającym w świetlicy na wolkańskiej harfie została sfilmowana, lecz wycięta. W tej scenie Spock ujawnia, że przegrał wolkańskie zawody muzyczne na rzecz swego ojca. Muzyka miała prawdopodobnie uspokoić Elaan. Część skryptu, zawierającą wycięte sceny, można zobaczyć pod tym adresem. Jest też obecna w książkowym wydaniu James Blisha. * W scenie, gdy Kirk próbuje uczyć Elaan 'uprzejmości,' Elaan znika za drzwiami w kwaterze Uhury za którymi może się kryć łazienka — pomieszczenie nigdy nie widziane w Star Trek TOS. Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk Również * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * France Nuyen jako Elaan Udział biorą * Jay Robinson jako Petri * Tony Young jako Kryton * James Doohan jako Scott * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * George Takei jako Sulu * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * Majel Barrett jako siostra Chapel * Lee Duncan jako Evans * Victor Brandt jako Watson * Dick Durock jako elasiański strażnik #1 * Charles Beck jako elasiański strażnik #2 * K.L. Smith jako Klingon Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Frank da Vinci jako Vinci * Roger Holloway jako Roger Lemli * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie de:Brautschiff Enterprise en:Elaan of Troyius (episode) es:Elaan of Troyius fr:Elaan of Troyius (épisode) ja:トロイアスの王女エラン（エピソード） nl:Elaan of Troyius Kategoria: odcinki TOS